Teacher and Student MadaIta Oneshot
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Just a little oneshot I transferred from my deviantart account


"Madara-sensei!!!!! When are we going to be at the new training ground???" complained Itachi.

"Soon Itachi" said Madara as he took a quick glance at the 14 year old.

Itachi sighed. He decided to look around the new scenery until he bumped into his sensei who had apparently stopped.

"Sensei???" asked Itachi.

"We're here" said Madara.

Itachi looked around the older Uchiha and gave him a questioning look.

"It's an old abandoned hotel" said Itachi.

"Trust me" said Madara.

"…..I don't want to go in there" said Itachi as he backed up.

"Move it" said Madara as he turned to the younger boy.

"I don't want to sensei!!!" yelled Itachi.

"Now" said Madara in a deadly tone.

Itachi's eyes widened in fear as he saw Madara activate his sharingan. He started to run but as he got half way across the field Madara was in front of him. He turned around to run the other way but was pulled back by his arm against a muscled torso.

"Stop!!!" yelled Itachi as he tried to pull away.

Madara suddenly pinned him to the ground by his wrists.

"No!!!" yelled Itachi.

The young teen struggled in vain until he made the mistake of looking into his sensei's eyes. A loud scream erupted from the boy's throat and he passed out.

2 Hours Later

Itachi opened his eyes tiredly. He tried to move his hands but his wrists were tied. He felt cold and noticed he was naked. He turned over on his stomach and arched his hips into the air. He then tried to push himself up but felt someone grab him by the hair. He shrieked and opened his eyes to see his sensei.

"Sorry Itachi but you didn't listen so I had to get rough" he said as he let Itachi go and let him drop back to the ground.

He felt his sensei pick him up and set him on a bed in the same position he was just in. He noticed the bed was new and as he looked around the room he noticed everything had been redone.

"Sensei….." whimpered Itachi as he felt Madara run a finger down his back.

"Let's try a different kind of training" said Madara sadistically.

Itachi suddenly shrieked as he felt Madara start to lick and prod at his entrance.

"Madara sensei!!!! Stop!!!!" cried Itachi as he pulled himself away.

This attempt sadly failed as Madara pulled Itachi back and grabbed his hips, holding him in place. He smirked and went back to work on the young Uchiha. Itachi's cheeks flushed as a sensation he couldn't place swept through his body.

"Madara sensei……..please stop" whimpered Itachi.

"But your body is responding Itachi-san…….you know you don't want me to stop" said Madara.

"Please Madara-sensei!!!! I don't know what this is!!!!" cried Itachi

Madara smirked and gently ran a finger up Itachi's member.

"Gaaahhhhhh!!!! Sensei!!!!" cried Itachi.

Madara suddenly grabbed Itachi's member and began to pump it painfully slow.

Itachi suddenly let out a loud moan as he came into Madara's hand.

Itachi turned on his side and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Madara chuckled at the flushed panting boy in front of him.

"You came pretty fast Itachi" he said

He licked the sticky substance off his fingers.

"But then you haven't reached full sexual maturity" he said.

He smirked and leaned down to Itachi's ear.

"You know…..your parents are used to us training and not coming back for days" whispered Madara.

"Please Madara……I don't want to do this!!!!!" cried Itachi

Madara crawled on top of Itachi and lightly ran his hand down the teen's side making him yelp. Madara started rubbing Itachi's entrance again but with his middle finger. Itachi gritted his teeth and pulled himself into a tighter ball. Madara suddenly inserted his finger into Itachi causing the teen to arch his back and shriek in pain.

"Madara……." Panted Itachi

"Yes Itachi???" asked Madara as he started nuzzling the teen's neck.

"It hurts……" whimpered Itachi.

Madara nibbled on Itachi's ear then whispered.

"You want it to go away???" he asked seductively.

Itachi nodded, giving a pathetic whimper. Madara smirked and slowly pulled his finger out and then thrust it back in earning a gasp of surprise from Itachi.

"Do you like that???" asked Madara.

"Please……do that again" panted Itachi.

Madara obeyed and did the same action, earning the same response. He did his again and again until he built up a steady rhythm. He soon stopped and inserted a second finger making Itachi hiss in pain. He began nibbling on the teen's ear again while he started scissoring him.

"Last one Itachi" said Madara.

Itachi was confused until he felt Madara insert another finger.

"It hurts!!!!! Please take it out!!!!!" cried Itachi.

Madara gently pulled his fingers out and then thrust back into Itachi, ignoring the cry that came from the teen.

"Madara-sensei!!!!!!" cried Itachi through gritted teeth.

"Give it time" whispered Madara as he repeated the action.

Itachi cried out again and pulled against his restraints in vain. Madara smirked and kept doing this until he built up a rhythm again.

"Ma-Madara!!!!" yelled Itachi in pleasure.

Madara smirked and aimed for that spot again and got the same reaction. Itachi moaned letting a thin line of drool run down his chin. Itachi suddenly cried out and came on the sheets of the bed.

Madara pulled his fingers out of teen, untied his wrists, and then laid down so he was facing the boy.

He brushed some hair out of Itachi's face and watched as he tried to scoot closer to him.

"Do you want to rest a little???" asked Madara as he pulled the boy closer.

Itachi nodded and hid his face in Madara's chest.

1 Hour Later

(Once again I'm lazy so sue me)

Itachi's breathing had steadied and he was resting peacefully. Madara ran his hand over Itachi's face causing him to open his eyes.

"……..do you want more???" he asked

Itachi gave a pathetic whimper and tried to nuzzle his head deeper into Madara's chest. Madara smirked and rolled him on his back. He got up and removed his pants revealing himself to the teen.

Itachi sat up and backed up as far as the bed would let him.

"What's wrong???" asked Madara innocently.

"I……I don't want that in me……..it'll hurt worse than the three fingers" said Itachi.

Madara crawled on to the bed and towards Itachi.

"I promise I'll be gentle" said Madara as he got closer to Itachi.

"No!!! I don't want it inside of me!!!" cried Itachi bolted out of the bed and to the door.

As he reached for the door knob he was pulled back by his wrist.

"STOP!!!!!!" screamed Itachi as he struggled to get free.

He was suddenly pinned against the wall with one hand holding his wrists. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as Madara pressed their bodies together.

"Madara please …..…" whimpered Itachi.

"You wanted everything else" said Madara.

"But I don't want that……" whimpered Itachi as more tears slid down his cheeks.

Madara nipped at Itachi's neck and rubbed "himself" against Itachi. Itachi opened his mouth to yelp but was cut off by a forceful yet passionate kiss. The older man slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth and began messaging their tongues together making Itachi moan lightly. Madara slowly moved his hand down and started messaging Itachi's member making the teen break away from the kiss.

"Madara please don't…….." whimpered Itachi.

Madara picked the boy up bridal style and laid him on the bed.

"I promise to do my best to not hurt you" whispered Madara as he crawled on top of Itachi.

Itachi looked away from the older man until Madara seized his lips again. Madara licked Itachi's bottom lip, asking for entrance but got no response. Madara growled in annoyance and bit the boy's neck, drawing blood. Itachi cried out in pain and tried to push Madara away but to no avail.

"Madara stop biting me!!!!!!" cried Itachi.

Madara let go of Itachi and licked up the blood and then kissed the bite.

"You need to start listening" said Madara.

Itachi whimpered as he felt a little trickle of blood run down his neck. Madara sat up and began to gently pull Itachi's legs apart.

"NO!!!!!!" screamed Itachi as he pulled his legs back together.

Madara growled again and began to pull Itachi's legs apart, but with more force. Itachi felt fresh tears run down his cheeks and tried to keep his legs closed but to no avail. Madara pulled Itachi's legs apart.

"Madara please don't!!!!!!!!" cried Itachi in fear as he hopelessly struggled against Madara to pull his legs back together.

Madara placed himself at Itachi's entrance causing teen to struggle even more. Madara slowly slipped into the teen causing him to arch his back and grabbed the sheets. He let out a mixed loud moan of pain and pleasure.

"…….Madara" panted Itachi.

"Hmmmm????" asked Madara as he slipped himself fully into Itachi

"….I'm bleeding" panted Itachi.

Madara looked down and noticed a few trickles of blood running down him. Madara leaned over Itachi making the teen wrap his legs around his waist.

"It's not bad Itachi-san" whispered Madara.

Itachi nodded and wrapped his arms around Madara's neck.

"Already want it???" taunted Madara.

Itachi nodded and held on tighter as Madara sat up. Itachi pressed himself against the older man as he arched his back and rested his forehead against the crook of Madara's neck. Madara grabbed Itachi's hips and pulled him up then thrust him back down.

Itachi let out a loud moan making Madara chuckle. He did this again and again building up a rhythm. Madara suddenly hit Itachi's spot making him moan even louder. Madara hit that spot again and again until he felt Itachi tightening around him. He reached down and began pumping the teen in time with his thrusts.

Itachi suddenly arched his back and came all over their stomachs as he screamed in ecstasy. Madara flinched as Itachi's already tight walls continued to tighten around him. He thrust into Itachi one last time and came deep within him.

They both sat there panting until Madara laid Itachi back on the bed and pulled out of him. He laid down next to the teen and pulled him close.

"Madara-sensei……" whispered Itachi as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Yes Itachi?????" asked Madara as he played with the teen's hair.

"…..was that a one time thing???" asked Itachi in a slightly worried voice.

Madara laughed making Itachi flinch and turn away. Madara turned the teen back over and pulled him so he was close to his face.

"No. I think we have the same feelings no matter how wrong people might think it is" said Madara.

Itachi gave Madara a quick peck on the lips and then buried his head in his sensei's chest, letting darkness take over his senses.

"Love you to" said Madara as he also let darkness take over.

**Teacher and Student MadaIta** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
